Leila
Leila, a character in ''The Freshman'' and The Sophomore series, is a student at Hartfeld University. She's also a member of the Dungeons and Dragons Club and the Secretary of the Student Council. She makes her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 8. Appearance Leila has black, wavy hair. Her skin is tanned and her eyes are brown. She wears a wine red blouse and a necklace. Personality She acts possessive towards Tyler in The Freshman, Book 1. She can be quite selfish as she didn't want Tyler to comfort Abbie when she fled to her room in tears. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 8: The Hospital (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing Book 3 * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me (Off-Screen) The Freshman: Love Bites * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Off-Screen) * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca Book 2 * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise Relationships Tyler In Book 1, Leila has a massive crush on Tyler and wants all of his attention for herself. After he ditches her between Book 1 & 2'' for Abbie, Leila is very upset at first and doesn't want to get involved with Tyler anymore. Since [[The Freshman, Book 3|''Book 3]], Leila seems to be over the whole story and she and Tyler can talk in a normal way and play computer games together like they did before. Sebastian It was mentioned in The Freshman, Book 3, that Leila was one of Sebastian's most voiced supporters. Abbie In the beginning, Leila doesn't like Abbie due to the fact that she likes Tyler. Kaitlyn Leila and Kaitlyn were roommates in The Sophomore. Leila immediately set down strict ground rules, causing Kaitlyn to dislike her even more. Trivia * Pixelberry gave her the same look as Police Officer, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, and Isa, a character in the High School Story series. * She is noted to have a high-pitched voice in The Freshman, Book 3. * She uses a sound machine to fall asleep. * Her appearance resembles Iranian actress Golshifteh Farahani. In her 2011 film "There Be Dragons", she plays a girl named "Leila". * The name Leila is of Arabic and Persian origin, which means "night" or "dusk". * She makes a cameo appearance in Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapters 8 and 9. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students